tv_stars_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Dravivor654
Dravivor654 is a contestant on TV Stars Bollywood. Originating from the series Dravivor, Dravivor654 is most remembered for winning his original season and competing in All-Stars and Blood vs Water,' '''placing 11th and 5th respectively. He is now notable for being the third person to transition from a previous series to TV Stars, where he is best remembered for his negativity and rudeness towards the Host and his fellow competitors. In episode one, Loose Lips Sink Ships, Dravivor began the game by shielding himself in a mysterious black cloak so that he did not create an immediate target on his back. After everyone was revealed, he too revealed himself to be the elusive and dominant Dravivor654 from the series ''Dravivor. It was then that he began to attempt to build a fire to burn down the House, but he failed. Dravivor was chosen to be on Farrah's Clique, but quickly realized that he was surrounded by weaklings in challenges, including Farrah, who was notably a weak challenge competitor. He also found himself to be a target of Ori's alliance to blindside all returnees, as he was considered to be a returning player. However, after it was exposed to everyone, the alliance disbanded, and Dravivor became infuriated that he was not included. Instead of being targeted, however, he like many others voted out Alex so that he could go home like he desired. In episode two, This Is Our Game, Our Time, Dravivor succeeded in winning Control of the Game for Farrah's Clique, securing immunity for himself, Farrah, James, and Alyssa. He made fun of Farrah for her inability to win competitions. He voted for Jessie to win a reward, and remained quiet for the remainder of the week, as his immunity allowed him to relax. Episode three, Take Our Season Back, had Dravivor remain mostly quiet. When Korra was granted immunity by Villager's Clique, he became outraged, questioning if America had any mental capability to make decisions for the MVP. Ultimately, this insulted America, and he did not win the status. In episode four, Don't Get Bitter, Just Get Better, Dravivor, James, and Alyssa remained the final people standing for Farrah's Clique. He threatened James to win the challenge, or else he would "deport him to Afghanistan". Despite seeming highly unconfident that he would win, James pulled it off and won the challenge, shocking everyone. He and the other two members decided to give Jessie another reward. In episode five, Walking the Most Dangerous of Tightropes, Dravivor nominated himself to compete in the competition alongside the other two returning players. He won the challenge, securing immunity for Farrah's Clique yet again. This time, they gave the reward to Regina instead of Jessie. Dravivor also remained quiet for the rest of the week, allowing the voting majority to target each other and create cracks in the majority alliances. During episode six, Full Control of This Hell Hole, Dravivor made the jury stage of the competition and aligned to Alyssa and James, the other survivors of his Clique, which was decimated. They became pivotal swing votes in Leonard's plan to eliminate Regina, and ultimately, Dravivor voted out Regina. However, his alliance with Alyssa was ended, as she flipped to side with Korra. In the double boot, episode seven, The Biggest Villain Television Has Ever Seen, Dravivor won VIP status, securing himself immunity for the week. However, VIP status harmed his game in this round, as his allies ended up being unable to vote out their target, April, without his vote. Instead, Dravivor's ally, Leonard, went home. In the next round, Dravivor became infuriated that his ally went home. He attempted to stick with Alyssa and pull her back to his side for a blindside against Team Rocket, and succeeded, as James was eliminated as planned. In episode eight, She is Literally the Antichrist, Dravivor gave his VIP competition money to Tom to allow his ally to win safety. Now with him immune, Dravivor attempted to sway everyone left in the game against Korra, stating that she was "literally the Antichrist". This did not work, however, because Alyssa and Jessie were tightly aligned to Korra due to her excellent social game. Dravivor found himself eliminated at the hands of her majority alliance and became the fourth member of the jury.